1. Technical Field
This application is generally directed to surgical instruments, and more specifically to a surgical access device comprising a pleated shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laparoscopic surgery is a type of minimally invasive surgery in which instruments access internal structures of a patient's body through one or more access devices or trocars. In some laparoscopic procedures, a body cavity is inflated or insufflated with an insufflation gas, for example, carbon dioxide, which provides additional room for manipulating the instruments in the body cavity, thereby facilitating the surgical procedure. The term “pneumoperitoneum” refers to an abdominal cavity in an insufflated state. To maintain pneumoperitoneum, trocars are equipped with one or more seals that prevent insufflation gas from escaping as instruments are inserted, withdrawn, and/or manipulated during an operation. These seals typically comprise elastomeric materials, which can be damaged, particularly when instruments are inserted. Accordingly, trocars are often equipped with trocar shields that guide an instrument away from, or otherwise protect, vulnerable regions of the seals as the instrument is advanced through, withdrawn from, and/or manipulated within the trocar.